


【西蒙尼/格列兹曼】踹天堂的门

by Sandrazhao



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrazhao/pseuds/Sandrazhao
Summary: 瞎写见谅，非常OOC，对两位性格了解不多，只是见了最近视频，看图说话。给@你要跳舞吗After the tie of Barcelona and Atlético, Antoine knock on the former manager's door once more, as he had done countless times before for no obvious reason. He didn't come up with any silly words like love my once more, he knows Diego would. (But is he that sure?)
Relationships: Antoine Griezmann/Diego Simeone
Kudos: 6





	【西蒙尼/格列兹曼】踹天堂的门

法国前锋敲了门就后悔了，他怕对方打开门一看他，第一句就骂街，然后砰的一声把门摔到他鼻子上。前经理干得出这件事。  
但无所谓了，反正敲了门又后悔了这种事他也不是第一次干。敲他妈的见鬼的天堂之门，敲他妈的见鬼的巴萨的门。他只是更烦躁，更卖力的拍了几下门铃。  
门开了，西蒙尼穿着紧身半袖，胡子没剃，一簇短短的黑色的硬质的毛发，在亲吻的时候会扎的你痒痒，痒痒然后让人笑出来，笑的时候心跳加快，从胸口冲出一阵眩晕的快乐来。格列兹曼的睫毛缓慢的眨了两下。  
“进来吧，别让人看见。”他只是说，看不出表情，格列兹曼从他肩膀上看过去，窗帘都拉上了，黄色偏粉，半透光，暖黄色的落地灯亮着，温突突的。格列兹曼走进来，才思忖到谁知道对方是更想一拳打上他鼻子，还是忽然大笑起来，跟他像以前那样击个掌。  
“不顺利，哈？”西蒙尼说，从他后边穿到他前面来，自顾自的走到窗边上的沙发那块。床上还摊着几件他的衣服，床边行李箱仰躺着张着嘴，如果格列兹曼能够直接这个姿势躺在床上就好了，摆成一个大字，西蒙尼不会在意自己压了他几件衣服，只有那些只能注意鸡皮蒜毛的教练才会在意这种事情，比如塞蒂恩。（而穆里尼奥则会扑上来，直接掐死你）  
可是他没有，他短暂的失去了耍脾气的权力，只是嬉皮笑脸的摊下手来，驼背弓腰，以那种满不在乎的笑脸说：“是啊，还能怎么办呢？只能每天乖乖的回家，躺在支票堆上打瞌睡。”  
“别着急，”西蒙尼说，还是站在沙发边，既没坐下来也没靠近，“有时候教练走的比球员还快。”  
“他们也这么说。”格列兹曼说，同时感到他们之间已经被拉开了一条不深不浅的沟壑。西蒙尼之前才不会这么轻率地宽慰，你抱怨自己没得到机会，他只会理直气壮地问你：“那你觉得为什么啊。”但他对格列兹曼一向好，对他一向照顾，这个对话不会存在在他们之间。只不过微妙的是，连格列兹曼自己都分不清这种照顾有多少是出自信任，有多少是出自一种无私的官方立场。不同规模的球会因其不同的、被记忆的历史长度而分化成不同的稳态，小球会一般玩弄或珍惜着自己的球员如同看待孩子；中型球会温和的责备大多数球员，然后宽厚的爱着他们并不完美的头牌球星；大球会对人的爱仅限于你的名字写在他们的名誉簿上之后。他看透了一点以后就立刻投向了另一点，他意气地说他宁愿接受被公平而理性的对待，也不愿接受这种虚假的、一旦分开立刻变成辱骂的爱。但他怎能料到功名原来也是如此无常，谁知道你能得到或者不能得到，你想抓住它它就离你而去。  
但当时留下来肯定是没有希望的，格列兹曼低下头，也许他今天就不该来。但他低低头，愣是笑了出来，索性大马金刀的坐到了另一边的沙发上，西蒙尼看了他一眼，慢慢的坐到了另一边的沙发上。青涩的时候他会直接坐上他的腿，格列兹曼笑着想，迭戈腿很粗壮，很有力量，隔着薄薄西装裤传递来一阵热意，于是他就故意装的坐不稳，手到处乱抓，迭戈由着他晃，然后把住他的腰，防止他掉下去。  
“问教练是谁，什么时候下台没有用，”格列兹曼冷静地说，“关键要问是什么东西让这个人上台的。”  
“什么时候也开始想这个了？”西蒙尼摸着下巴，“这也才一个赛季啊。”  
“有了这种东西，这种力量，再怎么换又能好到哪去啦。”安东尼低着头玩他的手，没梳起来的头发垂下来，遮住半张脸。看起来又单纯又欲望勃勃，当时他也是这样把手交给西蒙尼的：“我想要为你效力。”而西蒙尼低头看他，接住这只手就是答应他，放过这只手就是拒绝他，还没成为马竞教父的他想了想，晃过了那只手，重重的拍了拍安东尼的背。嘻嘻，安东尼，安东尼，最出名的安东尼就是那个充满欲望又棋差一招的人。  
“你在乎长远问题干嘛，”西蒙尼翘了个二郎腿，简短地说：“你们那个阵容，只要有个不长眼的鸟撞上来，再运气好一点，总能赢个一星半点的食。何况总有人不长眼（他扫了安东尼一眼），你有的吃就得了，管他妈的别的干什么。”  
“老子他妈的就不一样了。”他重重的吐出一口气：“老子他妈的自己种粮食自己打着吃，不然就他妈的饿死。打好的鸟老子都担心他飞了，就三分钟，欧冠就这么飞了——你还想怎么样。”  
他说着就乐了，格列兹曼也乐，他之前琢磨着去巴萨的时候，想到这回事就生气，但是现在听西蒙尼说的只想笑，好像之前都没发现之中的喜剧成分一样。  
“你不是也有钱了，”格列兹曼说：“买了个小孩我还没走就把我代了。”  
“你那他妈的是毛长齐了迟早要飞，我们哪里容得下你。”  
这句话说了格列兹曼又不乐意了，他故意撅着个嘴，嘴唇红红的，一个大男人咋能长这张嘴，西蒙尼当年就惊讶现在还惊讶，和猴屁股似的。但他要是再问格列兹曼估计要更生气，于是他乖乖闭上了嘴。说真的他还真的没怎么亲过安东尼的嘴，都是安东尼过来撒娇卖傻的自己亲。他就是个猫，你躺着不动，他玩一会儿自己就倦了，又跑到客厅里打游戏去。  
“也不知道怎么就走到了这步……”安东尼坐在那里低着头说。  
“哪步？”西蒙尼感慨万千：“你小子刚来我就知道你迟早会有这一天。”  
“啊，我说今天。”安东尼猛的抬起头来。他俩才意识到他俩思忖的不是同一件事。  
“……”西蒙尼说：“指不定皇马也要丢分呢，希望还是有的是。”  
“那也还指不定马竞这赛季就欧冠呢。”格列兹曼不留情的回呛：“我宁愿抓着一些我能抓得着的东西。”  
“哈，那谁说的准。”西蒙尼说：“想想谁不会，做做谁都难。”  
“到时候给我送票。”格列兹曼说，“让我后悔死。”  
“你又不会来看。”西蒙尼说。  
“确实。”格列兹曼说：“实话说你知道我在想什么吗？”  
这是他们之前常爱玩的一个游戏。安东尼很任性，爬上床来，就问西蒙尼知道不知道他在想什么。他们有的不只是私情，西蒙尼悲伤地意识到，他们还有点点亲热和喜爱，操他妈的。可是他现在又该猜什么呢，他盯着安东尼的双眼，清楚的知道他已经不在想过去的事情了。如果说那些只是自讨没趣。于是他就觉得累，他不想猜，而是直接问：“你在想什么？”  
“我在想着让我姐去巴萨闹一场。”安东尼大笑，笑的靠在椅子上。可是西蒙尼看出他不是真的在笑，他是真的愤愤不平，就算看透了教练和教练身后的东西也还是执着的愤愤不平，唉，这人！  
可也不对，等着，安东尼笑着靠倒在椅背上，忽然就盯住他了，笑容从他脸上静止，然后渐渐褪去。他两道下垂的眉，可怜又可爱的看着他，像只被惩罚的小狗，笑出的眼泪还挂在他眼角上。就那么静静的，他们对视。


End file.
